


风味豆豉小炒肉

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	风味豆豉小炒肉

先将热辣的老干妈放于b中 再用猛火大力炒制 鲜嫩多汁的b配上老干妈那独有的香气与辣味 使原本仅仅存在与身体上的记忆深深烙印在每一寸神经上 那从小穴中缓缓流淌而出的红油 因这过分的炒制而泛出些微的泡沫 这泡沫则与周围那黑色的卷曲毛发更为缠绵 使这呛人的辣味与骚气完美的结合   
炒出骚味后转为小火缓慢增加香味 求而不得的呻吟渐渐从上面那张小嘴倾出 下面这张也紧紧绞缠着 好像在说“深一点！用力！加火猛炒！”   
让人煎熬又难耐的小火过后便是 大火收汁 大力又快速的冲刺不停的撞击着最深处的新世界大门 连续不断的颠勺 最终进入到那个柔韧又更加温暖的地方 老干妈的香气从内而外的浸润了子宫和阴道  
起锅 老干妈炒b完成 装盘 配饰  
刚出锅的美味菜肴透出一股红到芯儿的水灵和泼辣 无法合拢的地方还在缓缓地抽搐流淌出红色的液体 老干妈和b炒熟而出的喷香辣味 刺鼻辣眼却又让人如同自虐般一吃再吃，叽叽大动 隔壁小孩都馋硬了


End file.
